User talk:Dronian
Welcome Hi, welcome to Happy Appy Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Fright House Screamers page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- EASfangeek7288 (Talk) 09:48, December 4, 2011 You are the creator of Happy Appy, so i will give you admin rights. EASfangeek7288 17:07, December 4, 2011 (UTC) hi Even though it is not real, I love you're idea of lost shows! Fright House is good too. Who was Forenzik in the picture? Loveboy01 Look behind you! 13:45, December 18, 2011 (UTC) Happy Appy Recreation I have recreated a clay model for yo, Dronian. Loveboy01 Look behind you! 15:14, December 27, 2011 (UTC) thumb|px|right http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yxq1FmHn46w Adminship? Can I have buerecat rights, please? Loveboy01 Look behind you! 16:58, December 28, 2011 (UTC) What would you do with your bureaucrat rights? Dronian 02:36, December 29, 2011 (UTC) Adminship? I would make episodd pages, like I have been doing, better than ever, and fix up Happy Appy 2: ReinCARNAGEated story. Loveboy01 Look behind you! 11:07, December 29, 2011 (UTC) Adminship? Please! Loveboy01 Look behind you! 11:07, January 7, 2012 (UTC) I can't make you a administrator. The reason why is because only bureaucrats can make people administrators, and I am not a bureaucrat. Dronian 19:21, January 7, 2012 (UTC) Sorry for the late response (i'm not really that active on Wikia) but i belive Dronian does have bureaucrat rights. But i gave you admin rights loveboy01. EASfangeek7288 06:15, January 16, 2012 (UTC) ULTRADJ4EVER (talk) 02:58, December 8, 2013 (UTC)Ideas for Story 4 Um, hello Mr. Creator of Happy Appy. X3 I know you are currently working on Happy Appy 3 and I had this idea for a Happy Appy story of my own that coincides with the main stories, and I was wondering if I could do it. After reading what you've written on your most recent story, I have new ideas and such. It won't be a continuation of it, but more like, well, if you want to know some of my ideas just answer me back please.ULTRADJ4EVER (talk) 02:58, December 8, 2013 (UTC) Hello dronian, I was wondering if I could receive bureaucrat permissions or administrator perms? ClashJLS (talk) 12:37, January 13, 2014 (UTC) :You're going to have to edit more. Dronian (talk) 03:20, January 14, 2014 (UTC) Dronian! Guess what, I got the lucky 5000th edit! :D I am 8th on le leaderboard so maybe if you reply, I can get a congratz? ClashJLS (talk) 00:22, January 14, 2014 (UTC) Administrator Okay Dronian, I cant find much things to edit because everything is pitch perfect :L Administrator. Hey Dronian, me again. I think that now I am a bit more ready for admin or bureaucrat perms? I've done a bit more editing and collected more badges, I'm 3rd on the leaderboard and I edit like a maniac. :D if we can discuss this topic, ok :) ClashJLS (talk) 09:51, January 23, 2014 (UTC) Help me please! Help me please! I've been blocked from the creepypasta and trollpasta wikis because I've been mistaken for a sockpuppet and I feel that this is unfair. Can you please help me? PrinceCreeper (talk) 23:51, February 25, 2014 (UTC) Yo once again Drone the Drone Yo do you have a Skype? Hey look! I'm a signature! (talk) 22:37, March 2, 2014 (UTC) :No. Dronian (talk) 22:41, March 2, 2014 (UTC) :So I'm doin' a rewrite of Kid of Horror. When I finish, should I publish all of the chapters at once or just publish it chapter-by-chatper? Oh yeah, it'll be uploaded on the creepypasta wiki. Hey look! I'm a signature! (talk) 01:55, March 3, 2014 (UTC) :Publish every chapter at once. I don't think they allow the latter at the Wiki anymore. Dronian (talk) 02:00, March 3, 2014 (UTC) :In the mean time, could I (or should I) post the chapters up on this wiki? :Yeah, sure. Dronian (talk) 02:13, March 3, 2014 (UTC) Yo to the Pornhub It's been almost a year, but after settling some things in my personal life, I'm finally back to help with the story(stories?) again. -- 03:48, May 26, 2014 (UTC) :Very nice. --Dronian (talk) 03:49, May 26, 2014 (UTC) New photos Hey there. Wanted to say check out the photos I uploaded. Thanks! ;) The Rose of Blood ‘n Bones.jpg|A image of Happy's painting. Happy's van breaks.jpg|Happy with a wrench chasing the kid. Happy mad.jpg|Happy extremely mad and about to stab a mechanic with a screwdriver. --Pasta937 23:02, October 10, 2014 (UTC)Pasta937 Golden Apple gameplay Yep. I forgot to tell you that I found a Happy Appy video. It's not an episode, But a game called Happy Appy And The Quest For The Golden Apple. It was uploaded by HappyAppy Archives. He showed gameplay of it. It saided he found the game and the pictures from a red USB stick from his neighborhood sidewalk. You can check out his Youtube channel. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vvgwWfuA1FI --Pasta937 20:54, October 27, 2014 (UTC)Pasta937 About Forenzik... Hey, Dronian. I'm writing a Pokemon fanfic on the Bulbagarden Forums right now, which takes place on Earth and involves the Illuminati. See, I decided to make one of the main antagonists Forenzik/Freddrick (he isn't part of the Illuminati, he's merely a hired gun), and I wanted to lay out some plans I had for his character to you. The story might also involve Gerasim at some point, if that's okay; if it does, any ideas for what Pokemon he could have, or where he could live? "Oh, okay, then. The white hand on your shoulder, it's not real." (talk) 05:21, June 14, 2015 (UTC) help me find a theory! hello. i have a theory for you. what if... i cant think of one! help me at my user talkRainbowdashthetheorist (talk) 08:14, August 15, 2015 (UTC) Happy appy, is it real? For the happy debunked page, you never explained chipper nickels version. Out of me being scared of the creepypasta, I need to ask what you think, the new father of happy appy. Now, is it real? From, Spurdospadre77 Happy Appy 3 U.S Hi, I know I may have said a lot of bad things about this wiki. Yet, I do happen to like the idea of happy appy 3s split U.S Who made the scenario and map for that? I want to come and stayyy Hello Dronian! I'd like to become admin! Now - this is probably hard but I've seem some other requests so I thought why not? I want to get rid of ridiculous pages and just generally help the wiki. I'll contribute often and, if you allow, add badges. Also I will regulate bannings for chat and spam stuff - add a writing minimum (Just because) and such. [[User:ThisIsLucid|'Listen to your heart']] [[User talk:ThisIsLucid|'Listen to the voices inside your brain']] 21:56, March 4, 2017 (UTC) (Is This Story Real?) Cleaning the badly written fanons. Hey there, might if i clean up this wiki? I know there are a lot of false information in one of the episode articles, so i might actually can fixed the articles and prevent spam. Thanks. --Pasta937 03:33, March 11, 2018 (UTC) Discord for Happy Appy Ey i have a Discord link for the show if you want to see. https://discord.gg/nd3Mwzq --Pasta937 23:40, November 9, 2018 (UTC) Hey Dronian,I know your not very active on here anymore,but i was wondering if you minded if I recreate Happy Appy as like animated episodes? I may also animate the story (tv,da,forenziks story and maybe the insane man???) if thats all ok with you thats fine. Just wanna clarify incase your not ok with it. Love your stories even though you probably dont! Bye! KATTENTHEWEIRDLITTLECATHAHA (talk) 03:54, November 28, 2018 (UTC)KATTENTHEWEIRDLITTLECATHAHA Heads Up I hope you don't mind fixing all these grammatical errors, I'm not doing this to earn badges, but I'm only doing it to help out. If you want me to stop, I'll stop. MercuryCrystalStarPower (talk) 03:38, November 30, 2018 (UTC)MercuryCrystalStarPower DRONIMAN YOU CANNOT DENY THAT ANDREJS X JANTO IS CANON DON’T BAN ME PLEASR Katten (talk) 06:34, April 30, 2019 (UTC)Katten Happy Appy: The Musical Hey Dronian, long time no see. Can I have the rights to make a Happy Appy musical? It's just a wacky idea I've had, no worries if you say no. ClericofMadness (talk) 00:39, June 19, 2019 (UTC)